


Chained Wings

by Kinoink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amnesia, Classic Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Friendship, Happy Ending, Memories, Other, Other - Freeform, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique Candide had been an excellent fighter who perished in the final war against the Titans. Now brought back to the year 2014, she remembers nothing. Not her family, the titans, or even her best friends. However, a small inkling of hope shines when Levi discovers her memories truly are there, deep down, but he and Hanji have to work hard together to put the pieces back together to bring her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the SnK characters here, but I do have full rights to Angelique Candide since I made her. It's my first SnK fic that has been mulling around in my head for weeks now...and it's also my first time using this site! I really hope beyond hope you enjoy my first o

The heavy sounds of hoof beats tread across soggy grass with wet splashes turning to nothing but a blur of chestnut brown against the darkened trees. A flash of lightning streaked white illuminating across the land ahead making the rider grip the reins of the horse tighter as the large shadow was coming into view. The green cloak clasped around the slender neck flapped wetly in the air, blue and white wings overlapping on a shield could be seen only just. Rain was pelting down hard against the green fabric and exposed skin like buckets of ice water being poured down from the heavens above in their uniform grey majesty. The air itself was chilled and each breath the rider took came in small white wisps in the empty space, the same through the nostrils of the horse that bore them.

            Another blinding flash of white illuminated the area ahead as the dull roar of thunder followed right after, but that wasn't the only thing mixed with the noise- a loud scream echoed through the rider’s ears as they saw the hulking form raise its hand, holding something squirming and alive. The snapping of reins echoed soon and the horse picked up its gallop, the bit almost pushed against the mammal’s jaw with the extra push. Slowly the rider’s hands were taken off from the reins, reaching down to the waist where a metal device was strapped to the sides, picking up a handle.

            Closer and closer the horse got, the hand started to grip on the trigger tighter, pushing it almost all the way down. Then the wait was over, the horse had taken a sudden steer to the right and into the trees when the sound of mechanical device whirred to life. Metal wires began to crisscross as sharp grapples hooked into the bark of trees, a hissing of gas followed as the once-rider was now propelling themselves to the hulking mass, clicking together a paring blade to its handles as the body swung towards it with each shift in the body weight.

            The beast ahead was taller than the average human, towering over. It resembled a human in itself, but the look in its eyes showed no remorse for any regular mortal life. Its skin was dark and bare, but with no sign of any true representations of gender and in its large fist was a squirming young man who was trying to break free of the tight grip, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. The other giant hand was reaching over in order to crush or even squish its current capture, but then the grapple embedded into its shoulder and in a burst of gas with a flashing light against the forked lightning blood splattered onto the ground, steaming almost volcanic. Large, meaty fingers fell to the ground lifeless and the young man that had been gripped in them had landed on the ground with a wet thud and looked up as the monster turned its direction towards its assailant that hooked themselves up into a tree. It let out a horrendous roar and stomped forward to slam itself into the tree.

            The mechanism kicked up again when the tree rattled, grappling onto one tree after another, egging it on for a chase. It was interested that was for sure. Once in the open space, the grapple sunk into the heated skin when the person had landed on the ground and pushed up high on the gas. However as the acceleration was proving useful, there had been too much and the hook had broken off with a twang, launching themselves into the air.

            Time itself seemed to slow down as rain pattered down on soft, pale skin, the hood of the cape falling back to reveal the face of a young woman. Her evergreen eyes blinked away the icy rain to stare up at the uniform grey mass of cumulus above. A white puff of air passed through her lips as platinum blonde strands darkened, sticking to her flesh. Slowly her lids started to shut as the acceleration stopped and she began to free-fall.

           

_Angels...in definition; are messengers of God._

_They watch over their once friends, family, and sometimes complete strangers._

_Their wings pure white guiding them through the air, remaining hidden._

_However…_

           

            Wind whistled through her ears, she could hear a distant rumble of thunder. The monster down below had opened up its rather oversized mouth, waiting as the young woman was plummeting, not even twitching yet. Though slowly evergreen eyes opened and took one glance down at what seemed to be her fate.

 

            _Some angels are never allowed to fly…_

_Their white wings clasped in irons...weighing them down…_

_The feathers begin to molt…_

_They do not have freedom..._

 

There came a soft click and a rush of air as brought out as the grapple found the shoulder before using a bit of fuel to launch herself around and whip out the second wire into the opposite end to yank herself forward. Twin paring blades glinted in the dull light before the wires released and she twisted her body in a circular motion and metal met flesh, cutting into it, driving through until a decent chunk of the nape of the monsters neck was cut clean off. It had let out a pained roar before teetering backward and forward before the body collapsed face first into the muddy ground below.

 

            _But...there are still some who fight_

_Fight the chains_

_Fight the weight_

 

            Leather clad feet in knee high boots landed on the back of the fallen beast, pulling out a scrap of cloth to wipe the steaming blood away before sliding them away back into their proper holsters. Oddly enough, as her eyes looked up to the pouring rain, some of the grey clouds had parted to let warm sunlight filter and brush against her cold, wet skin.

 

            “Angelique!” a voice had called out.

 

            _Still fight, to regain Freedom._


End file.
